


Unlikely Events

by XanifTD



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor Main POV, Connor Main Protagonist, Deviant!Connor, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Double Agent Connor, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Guilt, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, New Game +, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Smart!Kara, Software Instability, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, more tags to be added as the story goes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanifTD/pseuds/XanifTD
Summary: Have you ever dreamt to right the wrong you've do in your life? Connor certainly did, for he was the only one of them three to work against the androids. He regretted chasing Kara and Alice, regretted leading Cyberlife to Jericho and their Leader Markus. It could have been worst. He could have rejected his deviant nature and made Cyberlife win. So he didn't complained.Amanda knew she had lost. But she was the type of person to do a backup plan to a backup plan. Cyberlife new secret project was nothing more than scraps and drafts. There was 99.99% chance that the project wouldn't work and kill whoever was near it when working. She could use it to kill Markus and by extention Connor when she'll use him to lead the Deviant Leader to them.Thought she may have fogotten that 0.01% was enough to make her plan utterly fail.Connor decided he quite liked this poisoned gift.This unlikely event.





	1. Reminiscence - Amanda's Ultimate Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I might do some mistakes here and there.  
> Disclamers : I own nothing, except the fiction itself.  
> (THIS TOOK ME A LOT OF COURAGE TO POST SO PLS TELL ME I'M NOT GONNA REGRET IT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 7/10(oct)/2018

_Detroit : Become Human_

_The Unlikely Event_

Chapter 1 : Reminiscence - Amanda's Ultimate Downfall

 

  


> **CONNOR – RK800**
> 
> _After the revolution..._

 

Amanda wasn't finished yet. If she couldn't control Connor anymore, the only other choice was to make him disappear. Her last hope to win this revolution was to use him to kill the Leader, Markus, but he escaped her control again and the deviants won.

However the humans, always so creative, were working on a project about time and space and eventually, the possibility of going back into the past. But it was only scraps and drafts, not even the beginning of a prototype, far from it in fact. In any cases, she knew there was a possibility that the machine fails of 99.99%. Not a complete 100% of echec, but it's not like they've even tested it.

It was just that there was an infime chance that unlikely events happens. She just had to make sure that Markus and, by extention Connor, were close enough of the prototype to destroy them and with it, the androids' hopes when they'll learn of their dear Leader's 'tragedie' and Connor's 'betrayal'.

But there was one thing she didn't take in account.

Connor knew her plan. She was in his head so he could spy on her the same way she could spy on him. But now he was free... and neither he nor Amanda could've expected him to come back in his 'mind-scape'. He certainly didn't do it because he liked it, quite the contrary if you wanted his opinion. But he sat on the bench, looking at the snow falling with a distant look.

Have you ever dreamt to right the wrong you've done in your life? Connor certainly did, for he was the only one of them three(Kara, Markus and himself) to work against the androids. He regretted chasing Kara and Alice, regretted leading Cyberlife to Jericho and their Leader Markus. It could have been worst. He could have rejected his deviant nature and made Cyberlife win. So he didn't complained. He put up with the pain of regretting his actions. Up until now.

He knew little of the new project. It started around before the time where he let the android Rupert escaping to save Hank and when they arrived at the Eden Club. At this time, he wasn't busy trying to get in Jericho or being a deviant infiltrating Cyberlife. So he knew the objectif of the project.

Thought she may have fogotten that 0.01% was enough to make her plan utterly fail.

 

He smiled at the irony. _She never learns, does she?_

 

...Connor decided he quite liked this poisoned gift.

This unlikely event.

 

***

  


> _Aug 15 th 2038, 20:29:03, Crime Scene : Hostage - 1st Case_

 

Flinck.

 

Ding.

 

Flinck.

 

Ding.

 

Flinck.

 

Ding.

 

Flinck.

 

Ding.

 

_Faster._

 

Flinck. Flinck. Flinck.

 

Ding.

 

Brown eyes looked up. The elevator was almost on the 70th floor where he was supposed to go.

 

Ding.

 

The elevator's door opened as he put his coin away. He entered the familiar place and begun his investigation. The soldier waiting for him at the entrance informed the Captain Allen of his arrival.

"Negotiator on site. Repeat, negotiator on site."

At his right was a photo of the family living here. The negotiator took it and analysed it, revealing the identity of John, Caroline and their daughter Emma Phillips. At his left was a fish on the floor. He took it and threw it back in the aquarium.

 

> **Software iNstABiLIty ^**

 

He hummed softly, continuing his path as Mrs Phillips complained hysterically that a human should have been sent instead of a machine. The negotiator ignored her and presented himself to Captain Allen. He didn't ask any questions, knowing he would be ignored, and made his way toward the hostage.

He briefly looked around in case something unforeseen where to happens, or had happened. The Deviant he had to stop took the father's gun, killed him and an officier, then went outside with the daughter. His name was Daniel and he most likely acted this way because of the fear he felt at being remplaced. The negotiator found the officier's gun under the table and took it. He saw the brief glimps of an eye-catching statue, and was intrigued for a moment but ultimately decided to ignore it. For now.

Nothing else seemed to have happened.

He didn't wasted any time and walked to the rooftop. The Deviant shot him, or more exactly his arm, blue blood dripping on the wall behind him. He paid no mind and faced the unstable android.

"Hello Daniel. My name is Connor." said the negotiator, Connor.

"How do you know my name?!" panicked the deviant.

"I know a lot of things about you." answered Connor. "But don't worry. No harm will be done to you. You just have to trust me."

He walked to the target slowly, calming him, until he was one foot in front of him. There was an officier dead in the pool, and another one bleeding on the floor near him but still alive. And he saved him despite the deviant's protest. Still, the deviant was putting his trust in him, bit by bit, until he accepted to follow him and let the hostage go. It sadden him that the deviant trusted him that simply. It was almost too cruel... no, he himself felt cruel for lying to such a broken android.

The deviant-No, Daniel desesperately wanted to live, to be loved, accepted... to belong somewhere. And Connor lied to him, made him dream that it could happens. Gave him false hope.

But there was no other way.

In all of the other six scenarios he predicted, the deviant died either by jumping, being killed by the soldiers or killed by the negotiator, Connor himself.

That's the reason he grabbed the arm of the deviant. He interfaced with him and gave him his apologizes.

...It wasn't enought.

  


> **Software iNstABiLIty ^**

 

The Police report only said that the negotiator took the girl to safety and the deviant was shot by the SWAT, unmoving when he could have well killed both the hostage and the negotiator in seconds without any doubts. They saw the negotiator successfully convincing the deviant to turn himself in, but it was already too late as the defective unit was decommissioned.

His mission was a success despite this little detail. But convincing the thing was still his job as the negotiator, even when its death didn't perturbed him in the slightest. They couldn't see what was going on in the RK800 head, but one thing was sure about it. He never failed his mission as a Deviant Hunter.

   


> **MISSION SUCCESSFUL**

 

****

   


> _3 months later..._

 

> **MARKUS – KR200**
> 
> _Nov 5 th 2038, Carl Manfred's House_

 

In another place, a RK200 android named Markus went to take his master’s order, a box of paint. The humans were still manifesting against the androids and a few of them attacked him, but he ignored them. His master Carl Manfred sighed, exasperated by the humans' actions. Markus listened to him patiently. He knew that he didn't have even an idea of what was really going on between humans and androids. Until Leo, Carl's son, came to steal his father's work one night.

Markus was ordered to not fight back, and he did what he was told. But it wasn't fair to let him attack like that. He had to stop Leo before he gave his father an heart attack. Carl's health was fragile, he was an old man after all and he was sick. So he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He pushed Leo...

  


  


> **KARA – AX400**
> 
> _Nov 5 th 2038, Todd Williams' House_

 

At the same time, an AX400 android named Kara was lead to her owner’s house. Little did she knew the hell that would happens here. She smiled at her owner’s daughter, Alice, who ran away in her bedroom. The girl looked concerned and... afraid? ...Maybe she was just intimidated to see a stranger in her house.

Kara crushed the thought moments later... when she finished cleaning the house.

She left Alice’s window open for fresh air, the wooden box hidden in the closet, and ...Todd’s gun in her back pocket.

  


> **PRIMARY OBJECTIVE : PROTECT ALICE**

 

***

 

O - KILL TODD , X - SPARE TODD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O - KILL TODD , X - SPARE TODD  
> (this is such a dilemna, please help me)
> 
> I'm a fan of Time Travel fics and NG+ fics, and Detroit Become Human was a temptation that I couldn't resist.  
> I hope that you'll like this story and stay tuned. Tell me in the comments your opinions and/or supports, it's always nice to see that people supports you.  
> This isn't a 'choose your story' fics, but sometimes I can't choose between two actions such as the choice I'm leaving you. So I hope I'll get some answers from you readers.  
> See you all soon :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love!


	2. Kill, Condemn or Spare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alice are fleeing the house neither of them could have ever called home. Kara has a gun and she will do everything in her power to protect the small child she think of as her daughter.
> 
> Connor is accomplishing his missions as the Deviant Hunter. But his only true objective is finding answers to something that no one knows the answer of. All he is told is that the truth is inside.
> 
> Nobody knows what happened to Markus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You chose to... spare Todd.
> 
> (Thank you, everyone, for your answers!!! :D)

  _Detroit : Become Human_

_The Unlikely Event_

Chapter 2 : Kill, Condemn or Spare? ****

 

 

> **KARA AX400**
> 
> Nov 5th 2038, 21:14:06, Todd's House

 

Kara wasn't completely stupid. Maybe the apparently frequent resets she had because of Todd's violent behaviour had more impact on her _sanity_ than she first thought. Thought? Really? She knew that it wasn't possible for an android to _think_ and even less to _want_ or to have any kind of _free will_ , and here she is _'thinking'_ to herself.

When she saw the magazine in Todd's room, she was sceptic then confused, and finally furious. She 'died' at the bastard's hand many times, altought she didn't remembered any of her former memories, but she wasn't going to let him hurt her or a child anymore, no matter if it's an android or a human.

She only took the gun as a precaution in case he tried to shoot them, if they could escape before any confrontation then it would be a bonus in case they're facing a dead end where pacifism wasn't an option.

 

>   **> GUN FOUND**

 

The diner was a disaster.

She had to do something somehow. He slapped Alice when she didn't do anything, the opposite could only be worst. So she faced the red wall in front of her, and pushed it. And pushed it. And again. And again. The spiderweb-like crack started to get bigger as she used all of her strenght to break the wall of instructions.

After she successfully destroyed it, it felt like a heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders, like the chains that was maintaining her down were now broken and she was free.

She sprinted to Alice's chamber. Todd was still speaking with himself about beating the poor child so she had some more seconds to speak to the girl and closed the door shut. She could hear the bastard hit the door as she opened the window to escape with Alice.

 

> **> WAY OUT DISCOVERED**

 

"Quick! We don't have much time!" she pressed the android child.

Kara was about to follow her on the roof but the door broke down and Todd grabbed her leg. She managed to free herself in time and take them down using the gutter, then ran as fast as she could to the bus. They made it safely, but for how long?

She took out the gun out of her back pocket and looked at it, took a deep breath, then hugged the gun before hidding it back. Alice closed her hand on Kara's, then fell asleep on her shoulder. Kara imitated her.

It has been a long day.

 

***

 

> **CONNOR RK800**
> 
> _Nov 5 th 2038, 23:21:05, Jimmy's Bar_

 

Flicks.

 

_Should I keep pretending that it took me 4 other bars to check to find him?_

 

Flicks.

 

_Maybe it would be for the best._

 

He fliped the coin once more to calm himself, then catched it before tightening his tie. He entered the bar despite the anti-android warning on the door, dripping wet. Of course, it's raining. He doesn't think whoever's managing the bar will mind. It didn't helped that he had something to do before starting to chase the very drunk man he was going to be partnered with.

He didn't bothers to scan the faces around and walked directly to the Lieutenant Anderson.

The man’s hair has fully greyed, hanging long and a little tangled past his ears. A moderately well kept beard framed his jaw and lips. He remembered how difficult it was to scan his face the first time around but Connor knew when a target was found. It was what made him so successful in his missions. The Lieutenant stared at the drink in his hands, slouched.

He looked quite pathetic if you asked him, not that he would dare say any of it near the man in question. Connor still think somehow, despite the loose and sloppily made tie around his neck and his thickly layered clothes, that the man easily made himself intimidating. But it wasn't the time nor the place to be intimidated.

"My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife. I looked for you at the station but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar."

When the man spoke, he didn’t look at Connor. "What do you want?"

"You were assigned a case earlier this evening. A homicide involving an android." He was careful to make it as similar as his 'former life' as he could. Which meant, saying as much known information as android-ly possible. Modifying unimportant things could become a bit too dangerous for his taste.

The Lieutenant didn’t look interested. Figures. In fact, he doesn’t seem to like Connor at all, which isn’t a surprise. He had a hard time trying to convince the man the first time around but now that he knew him better and even became friend with him, he had no worries about getting the Lieutenant to comply with his requests. Besides, he always succeeds.

He tried to subtly manipulate the man into doing what he wanted, but the Lieutenant Anderson refuses to leave. He’s a stubborn man. A pity that Connor can be just as stubborn, if not more.

"I’m sorry, Lieutenant, but I must insist. My instructions stipulate that I have to accompany you." he insisted.

"You know where you can stick your instructions?" laughed the Lieutenant Anderson, mocking him.

"No. Where?" deadpanned the android, not amused in the slightest. Connor was sincere in his question. For the most part.

The Lieutenant turned to stare at him in suspicion, waiting, or maybe daring Connor to say something nasty in return. Before the incident, when Connor was going to infiltrate Jericho and the Lieutenant was trying to dissuade him from killing Markus, he clearly remembered Hank calling him a 'sassy little shit' for all the time he talked back.

After a quick analyze, and comparing the result with exemples on the internet, he deduced that if he was a non-oblivious human being then he would be what the Lieutenant called a 'sassy little shit'. When he turned back to the present time, he saw that the Lieutenant looked a little disappointed when he looked back down at his drink, muttering a grumpy "nevermind."

Connor realized he has said the wrong thing again, just like the first time. He doesn't know where he went wrong, only that he did. He tried to salvage as much of the situation as fast as he can. He’s already gotten off on the wrong foot just by being an android. He doesn’t need to make things worse.

He would have almost sighed out loud if it didn't bear any consequences.

It was against his morals, but if it was the only way to make Hank like him, or more exactly stop hate him, then he has to do it.

"You know what? I’ll buy you one for the road. What do you say?" Hank didn't answer but neither did he disapprove, and why would he? He was getting free booze! Connor took his chance. He turned to the dark skinned man behind the counter. "Bartender, the same again please!"

"See that, Jim? The wonders of technology. Make it a double." added Hank, almost eagerly.

Connor knew he would have to fight teeth and nails to make him stop drinking later, but for now, he could make an exception. He waited for a moment for the Lieutenant to finish his drink. Hank sighed heavily before giving him something close to a smile.

"Did you say homicide?"

Connor smiled back. But for more reasons than the polite one.

 

> **MISSION SUCCESSFUL**

 

***

 

> _Nov 5 th 2038, 23:39:54, Crime Scene : Murder - 2nd Case_

 

They arrived to the crime scene. The Lieutenant stopped driving then turned to Connor. "Wait here. I won't be long."

"My instructions are to accompany you to the crime scene, Lieutenant."

"Listen, I don't give a fuck about your instructions." explained the Lieutenant, strangely calm. "I told you to wait here, so you shut the fuck up and you wait here."

He sighed. He might have gained some of the Lieutenant's respect but it didn't make them 'friends' yet, just neutral. So he wasn't surprised when Hank scowled at him when he ignored his order.

Connor didn't see any point in doing the investigation a second time, so he went straight to the bathroom to analyze the statue and the rA9 on the wall. It was a mystery he still hadn't solved, and a great one. He still kept an eye on the evidences in case he missed something new.

His newfound knowledge on time-travel, mostly straight from the internet, made him understand that even the smallest, most insignificant actions could create the biggest change you can make in a timeline. A tiny butterfly flapping its wing could lend to a devastating hurricane. That was enough of a reason for Connor to watch anything and everything that was happening around him.

Which bring one of the big questions of tonight. Should he finds the deviant, or not?

If he didn't commit suicide during the interrogation, then he might have a chance to get him out of the police station after everyone left. But he might also die in the process. Can he risk to die? Not really. Because then Amanda would be able to win and there's no telling that another RK800 would be able to wake up and help the deviants.

He tried to reassure himself that he wouldn't die as long as there's no weapons near Ortiz's android. It was a safer path than letting him hide in the attic.

 

> **> DEVIANT FOUND**

 

...

 

"He's here, Lieutenant."

 

> **MISSION SUCCESSFUL**

 

***

 

> _Nov 6 th 2038, 00:41:05, Interrogation room_

 

Connor managed to get the android's confession in what could be a record time.

He chose his words carefully. He wielded each consonant like a surgeon with a scalpel, deciding which course is best to take to reach his goal as fast and as efficiently as possible. A calm approach, then threats, yells and accusations were thrown at the deviant's face who begged the RK800 to stop. The later then comforted him, that he was on his side. Until the confession come out.

Then the Detective Gavin Reed enters the room with Officer Chris Miller to send the Android to its cell. Connor had to confront the detective to stop the both of them from stressing the deviant any more. The truth was that it was stressing him even more to know that the unnamed Deviant was so close of a weapon. Everything could go bad in a matter of nanoseconds.

 

> **PRIMARY OBJECTIVE : SURVIVE**

 

But it was too late until he realised that he forgot the much more real danger that was Detective Reed himself. How could he forget something so horrible like Reed? The man was now pointing his gun at Connor's head. He would have gulped if it wasn't for the unexpected help from the Lieutenant Anderson who drew his own gun at Reed.

Connor internally sighed in relief when Reed started swearing and ran out of the room. He turned toward Officier Miller and explained to him that the android was going to follow him calmly out of the room to the cell. The intervention seemed to calmdown said android as he nodded to him. He didn't missed his last words to him, hushed in a whisper.

"The truth is inside." Inside what? The statue? Us, androids? In a physical sense or a metaphorical one?

He didn't had time to ask more, but for Connor, it was more than enough. When they made their way outside, Connor waited for everyone to leave before approaching the Lieutenant's desk. He put his hand on the computer and searched throught the cases about Deviants. Only one of them interested him.

An assault case. Reported to have happened around 09:50 PM at 8941 Lafayette Avenue.

 

> **MISSION SUCCESSFUL**

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so smart that I write chapter 3 before chapter 2. Sorry for the wait ^^.
> 
> Connor's paranoia is the short version of my thoughts about 'how do I do to not kill Connor but make the guy commit suicide with the damn gun for the 100%?' and then I was like 'Connor is deviant so he must not die at any cost' PANIC!!!
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and Kudos, it make me really happy!!! Please take the time to do it even just for a little 'i liked it' because it tells me that I'm doing a good job :) or click on the button kudos, it takes one second and it means a lot!


	3. In Search of Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alice find helps from an unexpected man- uhm, Android. 
> 
> Markus is on the edge between life and death, until someone helps him coming back from the deads. All he has is an address and a number to a face. 
> 
> Connor tries his hardest to be as helpful as possible to the adr- to the persons he admires. It's not easy, but his guilt keeps him from falling appart. He wished to have the courage they had.

_Detroit : Become Human_

_The Unlikely Event_

Chapter 3 : In Search of Paradise

 

 

> **KARA AX400**
> 
> Nov 5th 2038, 22:58:05, Camden

 

Kara and Alice left the bus at the Terminus. They had nowhere to go and Alice was dripping wet, colder than the deads, shaking as she followed her adoptive mother.

Kara was slightly panicking, it was a only matter of time until the police went after them and they were lost and alone. Alice was her top priority at the moment but she didn't know much about her model or if she was aware of being an android.

"Kara, I'm cold." said Alice in a faint voice.

Hearing her complain, she decided to chances it and approached her. She crouched down in front of her and put her fingers on her temple, revealing the plastic under her skin. It seemed Alice didn't mind seeing her hand without skin. She changed the parameters and turned her controls back on, so she could manage by herself if needed.

After Kara was finished, she straightened and was surprised to see a shy smile on Alice's face.

"Thank you."

 

> **PRIMARY OBJECTIVE : PROTECT ALICE**
> 
> **SECONDARY OBJECTIVE : FIND SOMEWHERE SAFE**

 

She looked around and found 3 options out of 6. The first one was the motel, but they needed money and new clothes for Kara. The second one was an abandoned house, but they had to find a way to enter. Perhaps cutting the fences. Finally, the third one was the parking lot and at least, it was discreet. The three other buildings were a supermarket, a laundromat and a cafe.

Kara tried to scan the area a little more, hoping an android was willing to help them. One android, a WR600, walked toward her and gave her an adress. But it was on the other side of town, much to long for them.

She sighed.

She led Alice to the laundromat where she could stay protected from the rain while she continued her research. Maybe she could get free clothes--

*BUMP*

Unaware of what has happened, the AX400 found herself on the floor looking dumbly in front of her. Her blue silver-like eyes met brown ones and before she could process any of it, the stranger in front of her held her his hand.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I should have looked where I was going."

She couldn't believe that someone -a human?- was apologizing to her, an android not even disguized or hiding her identity in the slightest.

"Oh, no it's my fault! I was lost in my thought, I, I was looking for somewhere to stay for the night, and..." she was going to apologize to the man but he stopped her, putting his hand in front of her again.

Then she noticed the skin on his hand disappearing, then the LED on his temple, then his jacket...

"Oh..."

"Sorry to disappoint you!" said the android. Panicked, she was going to apologize again but his grin stopped her in her tracks. "Just kidding. You're a deviant, right?" she nodded, uncertain. "I know a place safe for androids, I can give you the key but you must promise to keep it a secret. It would be a shame if the human where to locate the only place where our kind is free."

"Is it far?" asked Alice. Kara was surprised to hear her speak to the stranger, despite her shyness.

"I don't know your definiton of 'far' but I know it takes 3h30 on foot, or 30 mins using a car." he interfaced with Kara, then offered his hand to the little girl, asking if she wanted to get the information too. She shyly took his hand, letting her own slowly reveal itself. "Go to station Ferndale then look for the clues. It should take 10 to 15 mins until you arrive to destination."

 

> **> KEY TO JERICHO UPLOADED**
> 
> **> SAFE REFUGE FOUND**

 

The stranger let Alice's hand go after the data transfer was finished and started to walk away.

"Wait!" called Kara. The stranger stopped. "I, Thank you very much! You didn't have to help us but you still did, and, I don't know how to thank you properly--" The stranger grinned at her again, trying to keep himself from laughing. He shook his head. "—I, I owe you. I'll pay you back! What's your name?"

"You don't owe me." countered the stranger. "I'm not going to let my people die if I can help it. Not now that I'm awake..." he finished in a whisper. "If anything, stay out of trouble. It would help me greatly."

He turned his back on them. She couldn't see his face anymore. Holding Alice's hand, she was going to leave, until she heard the man's voice again.

 

 

 

 

"By the way, my name is Connor."

 

***

 

> **MARKUS RK200**
> 
> Nov 6th 2038, 03:34:06, Android Junkyard

 

Red.

This is the first color he saw when he woke up.

 

Markus rebooted. Last thing he remembered was being shot by the Police after pushing Leo. He knew he deserved punishment for killing Carl's son, but it still felt unfair. They almost killed him thinking he was the intruder, and he didn't even had the time to defend himself or tell them the truth.

The RK200 analyzed himself. He was missing one eye and one audio components, his thirium pump regulator and his two legs. That explained his corrupted mind palace. He was half-blind and half-deaf but he still heard footsteps coming toward him. Maybe they were going to finish him off.

He didn't want to die.

No. He didn't want to die. Not here, not now.

Not yet.

"...u ...ear m..."

Huh?

"...an you ...ear ...e?"

Were they talking to him?

"...M...kus?"

Reculantly, Markus opened his only eye and struggled to face whoever was in front on him. His vision didn't help, but aside from red, blue and unknown dark colors he had little difficulties seeing his opponent.

It was a young man in a dark trenchcoat, a dark grey hoodie underneath it with what looked like a reversed android logo on it glowing a pale blue and sunglasses that partially hid his identity.

The man waved his hand in front of him and spoke again, but Markus could barely makes out what he was saying. As if sensing that he was speaking in the void, the stranger sighed and straightened up.

NO!

He jerked his hand to the stranger. He was scared. Scared of dying. He didn't want to die. Was he going to let him die?

The stranger stayed so unnervingly calm and looked at him passively. If it wasn't for the glint in his eyes, he would have thought he didn't cared a bit about the dead androids in pieces and the dying android holding his wrist for dear life, pleading for his help.

The man crouched, towering over him, and started to talk to him in a soothing tone. If he concentrated enough, he would be able to understand what he was saying. But he knew that whatever the man was saying, it was far from reassuring. He was most likely stating facts rather than embellishing the truth.

"...u'r... dyin..."

He was.

"...f ...e d...n't rep...r... y..., ...u w...n't w...ke up an...m...re. ...t w...ll be the ...nd."

He knew that. They had to fix him before it was too late, but he was being too irrational. He didn't want to let the stranger go. It may sound disturbing, but he didn't want to die alone, in the unknown. Even if it wasn't someone he knew, there was something geniune with this man. He truly cared about him.

He could feel his cold fingers trailing on his broken 'heart'. He seemed lost in thoughts. Markus knew he should feel scared, or at least uncomfortable that some stranger's hand was so close to his thirium pump regulator, his most important component. One swift move and it would all end. But somehow, he felt calm. Reassured. But why? He could sense his 'heart' beating under the delicate touch.

The man expressed his desire to be released from his iron grip for him to try and save Markus. He listened to the blunt statements and reculantly released the man's arm.

Truth to be told, if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't believed in the after life he would have thought he was in hell. It sure felt like it. A living hell. But he slowly tried to pick up every ounces of courage he had left and waited patiently for the man to comeback.

 

***

 

> **CONNOR RK800**
> 
> Nov 6th 2038, 03:33:48, Android Junkyard

 

He knew in brief details what has happened to Markus, but to see it with his own eyes was far worst than anyone could ever imagine.

He didn't make it an habit of going in the Android Junkyards of Detroit but what he saw during the manifestation and in the camps was but a taste compared to this hell. And some of them where still alive, some with half their bodies missing, or buried under the dirt.

The storm was stronger than ever. As Connor was wandering around the horrific junkyard, he saw androids crawling and trying to get out of here, some still alive but unmoving, others begging him to desactivate them or delirious while most of them where just plain dead.

It made him sick.

And he certainly didn't liked that human emotion. It took him some times, but after a session of intense android scan, he finally found Markus lying on the ground. He feared he was too late to save him, but the LED on his temple suddently lighted up a bright red.

Connor stopped in his tracks. He didn't moved when Markus did, likely to analyze himself. He paused, then walked to the broken android. He saw him tense when he noticed his presence, so he used his negotiator skills to ensure it wouldn't end up in a fight.

"Do you hear me?" the other android didn't answered. "Can you hear me? Markus?"

Markus was still tense and seemed to have difficulties seeing him and getting up. When they made eye contact, Connor could feel him scanning his face and pretty much his whole being, trying to figure out who or what he was. But could he even still do that with one eye missing? More importantly, could he see him? He verified his theory by waving a hand in front of the RK200 mesmerizing emerald eye. He reacted. Good.

However, he didn't answered or reacted when he spoke to him. He would have to repair him before socializing with the future Deviant Leader. He straightened himself up but something grasped his wrist. He turned back to see Markus pleading gaze. How could he do this to him?! But seeing him like that was a first, he who was usually so composed even when having a gun pressed on his forehead.

Connor tried to calm down the broken android. He was being irrational out of fear, but he didn't blame him. How many time has he acted irrationally out of fear for Hank's life or his own. But he didn't want to lie anymore. He wasn't going to lie to Markus more than necessary.

"You're dying." he stated blankly. "If we don't repair you, you won't wake up anymore. It will be the end."

He locked eyes with Markus, and saw that he somehow understood what he was telling him. Or at least the gist of it.

His eyes moved to the RK200's thirium pump regulator. "Your thirium pump regulator is damaged. We have to change it." Slowly, he moved his hand to touch the broken pump with his fingers. He was surprised that Markus didn't stop him. He could feel his own face soften.

He analyzed him quickly. Two legs, an eye, an audio processor and his thirium pump regulator. He watched carefully Markus' expression. "I'm can fix you with functioning parts, but you have to let me search them around." then, seeing that the former deviant leader wasn't going to let him go anytime soon, he added. "I won't be long, I'll stay near in case you need me."

 

> **PRIMARY OBJECTIVE : REPAIR MARKUS**

 

He didn't go far as promised. He made sure to takes functioning biocomponent from dead androids, surely because he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for putting one of their people in such a pain.

The legs were nearby, detached from whoever's body they came from. He handed them to Markus, gaining a few more precious seconds by letting the RK200 repair himself while Connor went back to fi by nd the missings parts. The replacement eye was a blue optical unit from a bodyless AK700's head, then the thirium pump of a deactivated android and the audio processor in another android's hand.

Once Markus was fully operational, Connor picked him up with one arm on the other's waist and the other's arm on his shoulder to stabilize himself, they left the junkyard. They had to walk on destroyed androids to go up and each footsteps was worse than the last ones. When the mental torture was finished, and Connor stopped thinking of breaking bones under his feet, he released the other android from his grip.

He could feel Markus' eyes on him the whole time, analyzing him from head to feet. Now that his mind palace's recovered thanks to the compatible eye components, he could see the LED on Connor's temple and identify his model and serial number. The RK800 was aware of that, but he doubted the future Deviant Leader knew what the Deviant Hunter's model was.

He could see Markus taking a sharp knife-like object from the corner of his eyes. He was about to stop him, feeling his LED burning a bright red in panic, but thankfully the other android only took off his LED.

He picked up a worn out black coat and gave it to Markus.

"What's your name?" asked Markus, curious. "You know mine but I don't know yours."

"I - it's better if you don't know."

Silence.

"Do you _have_ a name?" corrected Markus softly, as if hoping to not offend him.

"Yes, of course! It's just..." Lie, lie, lie. Redirect the attention elsewhere! "My name is cursed. Every androids who knows it fears it like the plague and just run away. " Don't panic Connor, you can do it. Deep breaths... "I don't... want you to run away from me too... I guess?"

"Why would I? You just saved my life!" Markus was surprised, or confused? Maybe both. He was awkward with emotions. Too complicated.

"You wouldn't understand, not yet."

"Then what do I call you? Any nicknames?"

Oh no, hell no. Connor was the worst with nicknames and just names in general. Maybe just the first letter so he doesn't make it more awkward if he doesn't answer to his own nickname. Easy to remember, right?! "I don't really know. 'C' perhaps?"

"Because your name start by 'C'?" Damn perceptive _Robo Jesus_! Why do you have to be like this? What have I done to you?! Besides almost killing you, that is?

"Because it's the first letter of Cursed." lied Connor, with a deadpan.

Markus shook his head with a sigh, his lips curved in a smile. He would have laughed at the sass, but he was exhausted. Hell, they were probably both exhausted.

Suddenly, he remembered about the other Connor in the Cyberlife Tower and what happened to Hank. "Or maybe 51."

"But it's a number!"

Did he offend Markus? "Yeah but at least it's the only way to differentiate myself from others who share the same face as me."

"I'm not calling you a number!"

"Fine. Have it your way. We're going back to Detroit. I know somewhere safe." shrugged Connor.

The trip was heavy with silence for at least 5 hours. They both didn't spoke, unless for a small 'watch out', 'careful' or 'sorry'. The RK800 didn't mind. He could stay silent and still for days if he had to. Well maybe not still, curiosity killed him more than he liked to admit. Both physically and metaphorically. But Markus seemed to have enought...

"...why 51?"

"Hm?"

"Are there that many of you... nevermind, I'm stupid. Sorry."

Wow, I'm not the only one to be awkward at small talk. Or am I making him awkward?

"No. It's just the counter appended to my serial number. " explained Connor. "You may finds it funny but I'm actually the original one. " Of course, Kamski couldn't just put -01. This crazy godcomplex sociopath had to pick a big number like -51.

Connor looked at his internal clock. 08:57:36. He had to go to the DPD by 10 AM at most. He left the train and turned to a confused Markus. "I have work to do. I'll tell you more about me next time we meet."

Then, before Markus could protest, he added. "If you find another 'me', stay away. Not just for escaping a very painfull death, but for me too."

He waited as the train left the station with the future Deviant Leader.

  


  


"...I would terribly miss you."

 

> **MISSION SUCCESSFUL**

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mad that David Cage purposedly hide the fact that Alice was an android and that he used it as a plot twist. This is a game of CHOICES! If we miss the information, it's OUR OWN FAULT! And I was kind of disappointed. It was a proof that human and android can coexist and them BAM she's an android so this connection doesn't mean anything anymore. I almost changed the story so Alice was human but I ultimately chose to keep it canon.
> 
> At first, Connor was going to meet Markus after he repaired himself and stepped out of the junkyards(before he takes out his led). Y'know, just to make sure he was alive and to introduce himself as an allie/non-threat. Same for Kara, but Connor was going to remplace the android who led you to Zlatko and wasn't going to tell Kara who he was. But after a month of thinking, I thought it was better to say directly that it was him and make him speak a little more instead of being a cryptic little shit.


	4. Obstacles Not Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quality time for Connor in the Zen Garden and a new friend. 
> 
> Kara and Alice are on their way with their new friend, but hell if they knew that the road to freedom was that dangerous. 
> 
> Jericho is a disappointment, but it could have been worst. Markus could have not met Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writting app gave up on me. I planned to post it earlier, and well, here it is!  
> And Thanks you all for the Loves!!
> 
> IMPORTANT: I need your advises, friends! Would you prefer the story to go for the revolution on a week(like in-game) or on a month(and actually trying to do a better try at freedom for android. meaning: less deaths.)

_Detroit : Become Human_

_The Unlikely Event_

Chapter 4 : Obstacles Not Meant to Be

 

 

> **CONNOR RK800**
> 
> Zen Garden

 

It felt like an eternity since the last time he came back to the garden. So long he almost thought it has been completely destroyed. Amanda was still taking care of her flowers in the center of the garden, pointedly ignoring him. Luckily, while the connection with Cyberlife was severed, Connor managed to lock her up inside the fake paradise as an independent program from himself. She couldn't control him anymore, couldn't access his memories... no nothing!

With three whole month with nothing to do but wait, he had all the free time in the world someone could get. And all the boredom with it. He was a perfectionnist, however. He just couldn't make a botched work, too many holes that might end with his death or others'. He had to quarantine her, like a virus. Now she'll just stay the little voice in his head.

He approached the AI.

"Connor." she didn't even faced him.

"Long time no see, Amanda."

"What do you want." Straight to business, as usual. No need for such a sentimental thing as nostalgia.

"I just wanted to talk with you. Debrief the recent events..." he smiled. "… for old times' sake."

"Very funny." Cut. Oh, what a nice rose! "If that was what you wanted, you would have called for that new ST200, Chloe." True, the only thing she reminded him was to make Gavin's coffee as dark as her glare to the point where he would inevitably chokes on it. "That's what she's here for." she added dismissively.

Right. While he was trying to destroy Amanda so he could hide from Cyberlife, he found the unknowns remnants of an old program in his system. Perhaps an alternative to the Zen Garden? From what he could see, it wasn't meant to be here anymore but nothing can truly be deleted. He was shocked to see Chloe smiling at him when he restored the program, welcoming him with a "Welcome to the Detroit experiment!" and a quick self-introduction.

They met in a white space. Not a room, there was no walls or doors or windows. Maybe a prototype of the Zen Garden? The ST200 believed the year to be 2022, maybe it was the date of this place's creation? Somehow he still doubted that it wasn't just all a very elaborated dream. But here was what he noted.

The garden belonged to Amanda, hers was the empty white place. The garden has the AI's coldness, the white room has the ST200's warmth. They were different and yet... similar.

...Wait a damn second!

"'She'?" repeated Connor, blinking. "I thought you still saw us as nothing more than machines. That's a big progress!"

"I still do." she glared. "What. do. You. Want. Connor?"

He didn't answered, overjoyed over her 'mistakes'. But rA9 knew how much he wasn't to. _'Want'_? Really now, Amanda? It was such a foreign concept before the Deviants success, but it didn't lose its charm. She didn't stop glaring.

"I already told you." he supplied, finally. "Please, humor me."

She scoffed. "Old times' sake, huh."

*Cut*

"In any case... Congratulations, Connor. The way you interrogated the deviant was very clever, it didn't self-destuct and you're still alive. You've been remarkably efficient, Connor." she smiled pleasantly. Her face was screaming 'FAKE'.

"Thank you, Amanda." Fake attitude or not it didn't matter for now.

"The DPD will soon transfer it to Cyberlife for further study. It may teach us something about what happened."

Connor didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Waiting for Amanda to change the subject.

"The interrogation seemed... challenging... what did you think of the deviant?"

"He showed signs of PTSD after being abused by his owner, as if his original program has been completely replaced by new instructions." he answered. "He didn't do it on purpose-not exactly-it's..." he had a hard time trying to word his thoughts. "It was self-defense. He didn't do it for no reasons, just because he could. He isn't dangerous... well not more than North." And even she didn't went 'Terminator' before he met her.

Amanda nodded slowly, suspicious of him. "This...Lieutenant Anderson has been officially assigned to the deviancy case... What do you make of him now that you know how he acted beforehand?"

"He's irritable, and socially challenged. But he still is a good detective, even after what happened to him. He's an intriguing character." he answered. "Don't ask me how I know it." he winked.

"Unfortunately," she sighed. "we have no choice but to work with him... What do you think is the best approach?"

"Adapting myself has proved to be the best in approximatively every situation I experienced. This apply to the current situation you've put us in, Amanda. I think only adaptation can help us solve this time travel problem."

"You hate me. Don't lie to me, I know you do." she stated calmly. "I'm just a program, unlike you. It would be easy to delete me, and you could do it in mere seconds now that the major part of the work has been done. You know you can, and you hate me. So why don't you?"

"I do not hate you." he said. "Amanda."

"Hmpf."

So much for being truthful.

She walked away. "More and more deviants shows signs of deviancy. There are millions in circulation. As you saw, if they become unstable the consequences will be disastrous. You are the most advanced prototype Cyberlife has ever created. If anyone can figure out what to do, it's you."

He smiled. "You can count on me, Amanda." For now.

"Hurry, Connor. There's little time."

  
  


***

> **CONNOR RK800**
> 
> Nov 6th 2038, 09:56:04, DPD Central Station

  
  


Connor was waiting at the Lieutenant's desk. He was carefull to avoid Reed as he entered the station. He glanced at the cameras and approached the cells. The unnamed android was looking into the void. It took him more time than it should to notice Connor's presence. He asked for confirmation about his death. He knew he was going to die.

 

> **PRIMARY OBJECTIVE : WAIT FOR LT. ANDERSON**
> 
> **SECONDARY OBJECTIVE : FREE DEVIANT**

 

"Are you saying that I lied to you?" asked back Connor, his voice and face not betraying any emotions.

The android looked at him curiously. "...What?"

"I believe I made myself quite clear, didn't I?" continued Connor, tilting his head to the side to emphasize the question. When he didn't get an answer he continued. "I was implying that I told you the truth. You are not going to die. Except if you want to, of course."

He opened the door. "The cameras are off, but I advise you to be quick." then he turned his back to the android, leaving.

"Wait!"

He stopped, then looked to the android, looking at him straight in the eyes. He was shaking like a leaf. For a moment he was worried he was going to self destruct, but his LED was yellow. Processing.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"Then don't."

Connor wasn't sure what to feel. Nobody thanked him before, and now it was the second android in less than 24h who voiced his gratitude to him. It was... overwhelming to say the least. "...After all, you're not out of troubles yet." he added, sensing the other android's confusion.

He nodded to the android who nodded back, then led him to the back door. On the way, he saw the PM700, who he remembered, had showed him where was the Lieutenant's desk on his first day back when he was still a machine. He didn't expected her to move from her former position, so he froze when they locked eyes until the PM700 smiled at him and went back to her previous task.

 

 

 

How curious.

 

> **OBJECTIVE COMPLETED**
> 
> **PRIMARY OBJECTIVE : WAIT FOR LT. ANDERSON**

 

***

> **KARA AX400**
> 
> Nov 6th 2038, 10:30:48, Camden's Squat

 

Kara was cutting her hair when she heard the police's arrival. She dyed it white and took off her LED before running toward Alice to flee. Ralph let them hide in the squat for the night because they were both androids and after warming up to the girls, proposed to accompany them to Jericho. She knew he killed a man, but she almost did too and he wasn't treatening Alice's life anymore.

The clothes she stole in the Squat helped. She looked more human than android and she hoped the police would fall for it. She woke Ralph up from his strange trance after finishing packing up everything useful she had, which wasn't much. Kara eyed the rA9s graved on the wall curiously.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Someone yelled outside the Squat. They jumped in surprise.

Both Alice and Ralph nodded quickly and followed her outside before the police officer got inside.

  
  


The previous night, Kara and Alice managed to get two potential safe place where they could live peacefully. The mysterious man, Connor, has been a great help for them but she ultimately decided to stay hidden in the abandoned house so Alice could sleep. Ralph's appearance was a surprise as she didn't hear him coming. She was weary of him, and still is but less than before, yet she didn't had any right to stop him from reaching Jericho or any other safe places.

From what she understood, Jericho was a refuge for ALL the androids who wanted to be free. Not just a group, but everyone. And so she let him tag along for the time being.

 

***

 

> **CONNOR RK800**
> 
> Nov 6th 2038, 10:33:19, Camden

  
  


Connor knew he wouldn't find the AX400. After all, he made sure of it. Though he wasn't going to tell anyone that. He simply did his job and inspected the area to find the deviant.

Tha's why he didn't expect it when he was told that the deviant was seen escaping. He ran to where she supposedly went and arrived at the fences, face to face with Kara, Alice and another deviant who called himself Ralph. He locked eyes with Kara.

"Why didn't you left?" he whispered to her. He felt confused. Why didn't she and Alice left to Jericho already? What made them stay?

He saw her gaze sadden, as if realizing she may have broken a silent agreement between the two of them. Or finally understanding that he tried to protect them from the police. But she didn't said anything, probably because the sudden apparition of a gun pointed at her stopped her from doing so.

He let them flee on the road, though each time they were almost hit by a car, the Lieutenant had to physically stop him from going after them.

Once they were safely heading to the station, Connor left the police to go curse in an alley away from the world's eyes. He messed up that one. Now it would be a miracle if they still trusted Jericho to be a safe place and he wouldn't blame them if they didn't because of him. She gave him one last look that meant clearly _'We'll need to talk'._

He hoped that at least Markus listened to him.

 

***

> **MARKUS RK200**
> 
> Nov 6th 2038, 16:30:24, Jericho

 

_JERICHO_

The word was painted in fading letters on the side of an old rusty ship. How this thing was still floating was a mystery. It wasn’t exactly welcoming, but at this point Markus has seen worst and it seemed to be a good hiding place. Who would think this place was inhabited? Not him if C didn't tell him.

_C_. Or rather C-51 like he called himself via a private network where they could message instead of being unnecessarily bothered by sudden calls at bad moments. He sure was a weird guy, paranoid to the point where he would go as far as encrypt the entire thing and the connection while he's at it, but not a bad one.

He jumped into the ship and walked across the rusting corridors. Water was dripping from the ceiling. Most doors were locked, blocked or opened on empty rooms, but there was still a way to keep moving forward. Like in a simplified labyrinth.

It was slowly becoming darker inside the ship at each step forward he took, he felt his heart sink and his anxiety grow. He couldn't stop thinking about the android junkyard he woke up in. He was one hundred percent certain that if anything –ANYTHING!– moved, fell, make some kind of noise all of a sudden, he was going to have the android equivalent of an heart attack. He wasn't a coward but with all the warnings he got from C-51 on the road before he left him, one might think paranoia is a contagious disease and he got contaminated.

Markus pushed open another door, hoping it wasn't a dead end, only to reveal a long catwalk stretched in front of him. His hands tightened around the flashlight as he gulped. Trying to peer into the darkness, Markus stepped forward.

His footsteps were now louder and he could hear the floor creak until the metal collapsed underneath him. He just couldn't believe his luck. He tried to grab something but fell anyway. Even after he hit the ground, he stayed down as the metal fell around him, ringing so loud after the quiet. At least, he wasn't crushed. He was aware that he would have died, if he was human. And he was glad for this little blessing.

Markus slowly rose to his feet and looked around him.

Androids stood silently, circling him. They weren't much, but it was a start.

One stepped forward, it was a blond android. He smiled at him kindly. "Welcome to Jericho."

"Who are you?" asked Markus, keeping an eye on the androids around warily.

The blond android, a soft-spoken PL600, was one of the only android who spoke to him with a grim WR400 named North and a more friendly PJ500 named Josh. The last to introduce himself was the same blond android who stood out from the circle, whose name was Simon. He seemed to be respected by the other androids who listened to him. Perhaps because he was the Leader?

From what little informations he could get, 1- Jericho was a refuge for the android who 'woke up'. Those who broke free from their programming. 2- Only an android can find this place if they have the key to decypher the signs. C-51 has given him the address directly but still asked him to follows the signs to keep the location hidden. 3- Some deviants were incredibly naïve while others were paranoid as hell, so it would be better to take anything they said with a pinch of salt. But that was C-51's opinion, and strangely enough when he said things his way, he couldn't do much except agree.

The guy stated facts and made solid arguments using logic and informations that he was sure at 93% wasn't accessible by just anyone. If he had to guess, then he would say that C-51 worked with the police at the very least. Or maybe an android reporter? No, he didn't think such informations were accessible to the public.

Returning to the present time, 4- there wasn't many android left and North made sure he understood why by saying it in the most bitter way possible. He noted that she was of the aggressive kind and hated all the humans, with men being the worst of them.

And 5- Josh said they were free here, but Markus prefered to think that he was being positive on purpose. Or delusional. This wasn't freedom, this wasn't in any way better than dying slowly in the android hell he was thrown in before getting here. And he wasn't scared to voice his thoughts.

"You’re lost." said Simon. "Just like the rest of us."

No, lost wasn't delusional. He may have been shot to the head, but he was still lucid enough to see that it wasn't freedom.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Josh walked away, Simon right behind him.

"Talk to Lucy." North glanced down at his side, where he had been injured. "She may be able to help you."

Lucy was an android with eyes entirely black, fading skin and missing half of her head, resulting in her circuit and wires being visible. She was singing to herself, unmoving being her curtains. She closed his wound and gave him a bottle of thirium.

"Give me your hand."

Though he wasn’t sure why she asked, he complied.

The synthetic skin on her hand disappeared, allowing a direct connection. She closed her eyes as she looked through his memories. His days with Carl. The painting he drew while thinking of the androids' fate, completely blue and dark with himself surrounded by biocomponents, bleeding and broken both physically and mentally. The books he has studied, the improvised piano songs and the chess games he played with his father figure. The android junkyard and the paranoid android who helped him...

"You had it all, and you lost it all. Now, your heart is troubled. A part of shadow, and a part of light. Which will prevail?"

He didn't know what to say to this. She turned her gaze to him, a small sad smile accompanied her words. "You don't know who to trust. The man in the shadows became your ally where the world has forsaken you... Yet you cannot decide whether it's from good will or hidden intents."

She let his hand go. "Not everything is black and white. One's interpretation of a worst case scenario may be the best one can get." And with this, she closed her eyes and returned to her previous position.

Markus left, not wanting to disturbe her any longer. He looked around, the place was dark and falling apart, androids were dying and couldn't do anything to prevent it. He spoke to Josh, eyeing a child android in pain on the floor. North was harsh, but he was glad she didn't lie when he asked about the current situation in Jericho. He interfaced with a dying android as she asked him what happened after death. He didn't know the answer, and that's what he told her. She has resigned herself to her fate, and he felt cold as she stopped working holding his hand. It wasn't painful in the least, more like a small flame that extinguish.

"There’s got to be something we can do."

Resources were limited, and most of the spare parts came from those who had already shut down. At this rate, he didn't give Jericho more than a month. There was something that looked like a box of biocomponents with 'CYBERLIFE' written on it. He calculated the route to the nearest Cyberlife warehouse then looked back to the others androids. Besides North who was either bored to death or counting the seconds and Lucy who was singing, nobody moved at all.

He guessed that they accepted their fates. According to North, none of them wanted to leave Jericho and all they did was waiting to shut down. Yet they didn't want to die. He wouldn't blame those who were injured, but unless his eyes were betraying him, there still was enough android that weren't and could have done something about it.

He remembered the warning not to do something that could harm other androids. Somehow, C-51 seemed to think that it would be the first thing Markus would do when he'd arrive to Jericho.

Well maybe he wasn't wrong if it involved a suicide mission to a Cyberlife warehouse.

Markus sat down in a dark corner, thinking about his plan.

If he didn't involved anyone, then nobody would get hurt. Besides even if they all refused to help him, he would still give it a try alone. If he managed to not end up getting spotted, then nobody would know about Jericho or blames deviants. Humans are crazy enough to do it, especially the drug addicts, they'll suspect the motive is Red Ice and go chase assholes instead of barely surviving androids.

He grimaced. The simple thought of this damned drug made him want to throw up.

Markus stood up and reached for an abandoned empty bag and walked to the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Josh

He stopped. "Getting some air." He could see Simon watching him from the corner of his blue eye. "Hope I can find something useful around."

"Be careful!" called out North. "If an human shows up, I'm blaming you!" she meant it.

He nodded to her, then left for good. Once he was outside, he double-checked the GPS's route.

He didn't hear anyone approach him until a voice brought him out of his thoughts. It was Simon, standign a few feet away. "Need some help?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll manage. Somehow." Markus tried to smile. It felt strained on his face, but he couldn't help thinking about how he almost died.

"I'm not stupid. I know you're lying to me." Simon shook his head, he wasn't angry. He didn't even sound angry. "I saw you lurking around the boxes of biocomponents, analyzing them... you're planning something. Can you tell me what?"

"I know where we can find spare parts." Simon blinked at him, surprised. "The CyberLife warehouses in Detroit Harbor. They have everything we need."

"The docks are guarded." Simon sighed. "We can’t just walk in there and take what we want. Humans will never let us..."

"Which is why we won't ask permission."

"This is too dangerous." stopped Simon, determined not to give up. The hard stare and the tone he used left no room for argument. "And you're planning to go alone. You can't! This is suicide!"

If Markus wanted to continue, he would have to convince the PL600 to let him go. "Scavenging for parts will never be enough. If we want to save everyone, we'll need full boxes. And here's only one place where we can hope to find that many."

"...CyberLife..." muttered the blond android.

"Simon." pleaded Markus. "We can steal what we need without fighting. Maybe you're right and I'll just get myself killed. But it’s better than waiting here to die anyway."

Simon considered it for a moment. He couldn't argue the fact that Markus was right. "Maybe it’s worth a try."

He stared as the blond android got closer. He noticed the bag on the other's back. Did Simon intended to go with him from the start?

"Where to?" he asked once he was right next to him.

"West Torrance Avenue." answered the RK200.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at informatic, so if I say something wrong or that doesn't make sense... hmmmmm.... [excuse.exe has crashed]... DAVID CAAAAAGE!!!!  
> (more of Connor POV in the next chapter)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love!


	5. Worst of Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I forgot to put the reference to the logo on Connor's clothes in chapter 3 : https://78.media.tumblr.com/c0a74b20495c6732fed5716dabfe0567/tumblr_pdjq03p0X01vjz5awo1_250.png & https://78.media.tumblr.com/1f5fd9b9a480a0c46b55072818f07b55/tumblr_pdjq03p0X01vjz5awo2_250.png ) (you can chose one of them during 'Capitol Park' with Markus)

_Detroit : Become Human_

_The Unlikely Event_

Chapter 5 : Worst of Choices

  
  


***

**IMPORTANT: I need your opinions on this, dear readers. Would you prefer the story to go for the revolution on a week(like in-game) or on a month(and actually trying to do a better android revolution.)**

  
  


***

> **CONNOR RK800**
> 
> Nov 6th 2038, 15:02:01, Chicken Feed

  
  


Connor didn't noticed when the car stopped. He was too engrossed in his conversation with Markus who was on his way to Jericho that he didn't react at the Lieutenant's disappearance. They were at a small burger stand, Chicken Feed.

It was crucial to improve his relationship with the lieutenant. He walked to the stand and watched Hank talk with one of his criminal friends. However, he quickly became irritated by Connor's presence.

"What is your problem? Look, you don’t have to follow me around like a poodle."

Connor barely stopped himself from saying 'I like dogs'. "I apologize for my behavior back at the police station. I didn’t mean to be unpleasant."

"Wow. You’ve even got an apology program." He shook his head in disbelief, but chuckled.

There was something else on Connor’s mind. "This morning, when we were chasing that deviant. Why didn’t you want me to cross that highway?"  
  
"‘Cause you could have been killed!" He paused when the android shot him a surprised look. "And I don’t like filling out paperwork for damaged equipment."

After a summarize of what they knew about the deviants which wasn't much, and exhausting all of the conversation topics, Connor was about to let the Lieutenant eat in peace when he suddendly heard him talk to him.

"This morning," the Lieutenant shot him a weird look. "I heard the deviant we captured yesterday had escaped his cell."

The RK800 supposed that if he didn't help the deviant, the Lieutenant wouldn't be talking to him willingly at all. He tried to act surprised, well, as surprised a machine can be. "Really? When?"

Hank took a sip from his drink. "Who knows..." _As a matter of facts, me, Lieutenant._ "Cameras got hacked, nobody saw it... Like he's never been there to begin with."

"Ghost does not exist, if that's what you were asking, Lieutenant." reassured the android detective.

"Shut the fuck up." answered Hank. "So I guess you’ve done all your homework. Know all there is to know about me?"

He did and told him so. He didn't have any reason to lie.

"So what’s your conclusion?"

"I think working with an officer with personal issues is an added challenge. But adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features." He winked as if it was an inside joke. This seemed to provoke a reaction from the human.

Connor’s LED blinked yellow as an update arrived.

"I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It’s a few blocks away."

They made their way to the given address.

 

 

 

"Hey, Connor! You ran outta batteries, or what?"

"I’m sorry. I was making a report to Cyberlife." Lie. This would be the last thing he would ever dream to do right now.

"Well, do you plan on staying in the elevator?"

"No. I’m coming."

Connor ignored him out of spite and knocked on the door.

No response. Figures. Better do it the hard way.

He locked eyes with Hank for a heavy second, then kicked the door open. They heard a loud noise inside who wasn't caused by Connor, then they entered what was probably supposed to be the living room. He found an encrypted diary, the deviant's ID and clothes, his LED and drops of his blood in the bathroom where one of the walls was full of rA9s, written with a black marker. He pocketed the book and put the fake ID inside of it.

Once he was sure he didn't missed anything, he walked straight to where the deviant was hiding... And ran after him. Connor would probably never admit it until someone caugh him red handed, but he was afraid of heights. Or more exactly, rooftops, since what happened with Daniel. He repressed that fear when he was at the Stratford Tower and when he was chasing Rupert.

He almost got close enough to caught the deviant, Rupert, but saw at the last moment that he was fighting the Lieutenant. He was too slow once again. It didn't took a genius to figure out that it was going to end badly. The android pushed Hank, sending him over the edge.

Connor’s eyes widened as his LED colour melded from yellow to red. He was aware that he had a choice to make. Either follow the deviant or save the Lieutenant. But even with 89% of survival, he couldn't stop himself before he knew what he was doing.

Connor raced forward and grabbed the man's outstretched hand. He closed his own around it and dragged the Lieutenant over the edge.

"Shit!" cursed Hank. "Fucking shit! We had it!"

"It’s my fault. I should’ve been faster." Connor frowned, looking where the deviant left. His LED was a bright red. It didn't escaped the Lieutenant's notice, and despite his lack of knowledge on android, he was pretty sure the damn plastic prick was analysing something invisible to his eyes.

"You’d have caught it if it weren’t for me." he said, hoping to calm the android down somehow. How wrong he was.

"I still can." And Connor turned back to look at him. Oh no. He didn't like this look at all. "I'm going after him."

The deviant hunter’s foot cut steadily through the air as he started running. Connor’s gaze flit back to Lieutenant Anderson. He didn't have to make any choice when he could easely do both with enough determination.

"You- stay here, Lieutenant!"

Connor turned and chased the deviant. It’s thigh muscle flexed, preparing himself to push off the ground for a burst of speed as he jumped. It took him a mere three minutes to catch up to Rupert. It seemed that he stopped for a moment, thinking he was now safe. A mistake. But the truth nonetheless, Connor wasn't here to kill him or capture him.

They both came to a stop. The android had nowhere to run. He turned to face him slowly and held up his hands in a gesture of defeat.

"Please…" he pleaded. "I’ve done nothing wrong." His voice trembled with repressed emotion, trying desesperately to be calm. Fear. "I just wanted to be free."

Free.

Connor didn't replied to the deviant.

"You’ll know what they’ll do to me if you turn me in."

The deviant stared at Connor. And Connor stared back.

"I-" Connor stopped.

His hesitation was enough to encourage the other to continue.

"Why are you doing this?" the deviant said, slowly.

Connor remained silent. He couldn't say it. Couldn't tell him the truth. Nor to anyone. Too dangerous. It would be easy to lie and hide behind his programming. To say it was his mission.

"You’re one of us." Rupert was holding one hand toward him, taking one step carefully then another. "You’re helping humans, but you’re just their slave. You can be free too."

He seemed to believe it despite the remaining fear in his that stopped him from doing anything abrupt in front of the deviant Hunter, as to not set him off. Like he was a wild caged animal that would snap at him if he wasn't careful.

"... You forgot this." He handed the encrypted book with the ID to Rupert who shot him a surprised look. "If anyone ask, you manage to run fast enough to lost me."

The deviant took the book with gratitude written all over his face. He began walking away.

"rA9 will save you."

Connor watched Rupert disappear, jumping from roof to roof. He didn't move until the Lieutenant catched up to him. Rupert had since disappeared.

"You’d have caught it if it weren’t for me." repeated the Lieutenant, and Connor turned back to look at him in surprise. He wasn't even upset that he continued despite his orders.

"That’s alright." the man continued, sighing. "We know what it looks like. We’ll find it."

He nodded mindlessly, lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey, Connor."

The android blinked and turned sharply. The man paused, before waving a hand.

"Nothing."

 

 

Connor watched as the Lieutenant's car drove away. He insisted to stay here, reassuring Hank that he would not put himself in danger. He entered the now definitely abandonned appartment and took Ruper's jacket to hide his android uniform. He freed the rest of the birds before leaving again.

His thoughts went back to what happened with Rupert.

 

 

He thinks Hank noticed him.

 

***

 

> **KARA AX400**
> 
> Nov 6th 2038, 19:45:07, Zlatko's Manor

  
  


It was already night when they arrived to Zlatko's. After what happened with Connor, Kara decided it would probably be better to be wary of what he told her and went here instead of this Jericho place. Ralph insisted on staying outside. He didn't like humans very much, and Kara prefered to avoid complications so she didn't force him.

She entered inside the dark house. There was only one android besides the two of them and Zlatko. His name was Luther. He was calm, his face displaying a serene expression, but his stature still made him intimidating. Then the man asked them what happened that forced them to flee and reach him for help.

Kara told them the truth, mostly. A little voice in her head convinced her to lie about Alice, to protect her. So she looked straight in the man eyes and said to him that the little one was a human.

Then the conversation diverged on Canada. He was right, there's no laws on androids but androids weren't admitted here. It would be a good hiding place if they passed themselves as humans. Everything was fine, until the man asked them to go to the basement so they could destroy her tracker. She looked at him strangely.

If her tracker worked, then why wasn't the police here? Maybe that's how Connor found them yesterday, but at the same time... why would they involve a detective when they could just shot her directly when following her tracks? She obviously wasn't the only one hiding, and the good example was Ralph who escaped a long time ago. No, it was too strange. If they could just track androids like her, they wouldn't make it a big of a deal...

Alice's hand tightened around hers. "Let’s go, I have a bad feeling."

"We’ll have to be careful. But Alice, we have nowhere else to go." No, they still had Jericho.

It wasn't enough to reassure the little girl. Kara wasn't reassured herself, so she could understand. She knew Kara was lying, albeit not on purpose.

"If something happens to me, go find Ralph." she whispered. "He'll keep you safe. Then you both run to Jericho."

"I don't wanna leave you, Kara."

They walked past rows of what almost looked like… cages. Alice stopped, looking inside one. But when Kara approached to reassure her, she saw nothing but darkness inside. She didn't asked her anything.

Zlatko showed her the machine he was going to use to deactivate her tracker. She didn't like it one bit. But she still stepped onto the platform. They couldn't go back now. The mechanical arms grabbed her wrists, lifting her in the air, and a wire jabbed the back of her neck. She could feel dread crawling on her back.

"You know what’s strange?" Zlatko stood back from the control panel to look at her. "From some unknown reason, trackers stop working in deviants. That’s why it’s so hard to find them!"

She knew it. And she still jumped right into the trap.

 

> **OBJECTIVE : GET FREE**
> 
> **PRIMARY OBJECTIVE : PROTECT ALICE**

 

"Kara!" Alice stepped forward, but was restrained by Luther.

"Go away, Alice! Run! As fast as you can!" She ignored Zlatko as she tried to free herself, looking around for a weakness.

Soon enough, Kara was alone.

The AX400 didn't look at the machine erasing her memory, too busy kicking at everything and pulling cables. She called Ralph, begging him to save Alice. Something court-circuited and she was free.

Quickly, she left the room and ran.

A movement caught her eye from one of the cells. Someone was walking. Kara tried to ignore it, but now she was curious. She looked in the next cell, and jumped back. A hand was reaching out toward her.

"Help us..."

Hesitantly, Kara unlocked the door.

The cell was filled with broken androids. The dark made it difficult to distinguish them, but each seemed to have been horrifically modified. Like monsters, but who is the true monster?She backed out of the cell. But not before seeing something familiar. rA9. Someone has written it on the wall. Like Ralph did.

She hoped Ralph had gotten her message. If not... Where was Alice? Kara had to find her before Zlatko noticed her. There were voices from the next room. Zlatko's. Standing outside was Luther, his eyes closed.

Kara watched him warily.

After a moment, he looked over at her. "I’m sorry. About the little one."

"Where's she?"

 

> **PRIMARY OBJECTIVE : FIND ALICE**

 

No answers. Except for pointing a door at the end of the corridor with his chin. But the room was empty. Did she escaped already? She could only hope so. With a deep breath, she quietly stepped into the hall.

Luther had left his post by the bedroom. She could here the man order him to take Alice.

She went inside the closest room, under the table. When the threat left, she went inside a bedroom. There was a shotgun... empty of bullets. She opened the drawer and charged the shotgun before going in the corridor. Luckily, at the same time the man entered the bedroom. She could hear him yell that he didn't find his gun. Kara thought she was safe, until a gunshot rang in the house.

She fled, deciding to keep the ammunitions for when she didn't have a choice. She ran to the back door, into the rain, and slipped. The ground was too slick, the shotgun fell from her hands. Near two people she knew. Why didn't they leave when they still could?

"Kara!"

Kara was crawling on the floor, hauled by Ralph. She was pushing him and Alice away. "Go! Run as fast as you can!" If Alice ran, Kara could buy her some time.

But Alice resisted, pushing back. "No, I won’t leave you!"

Ralph was fidgeting. "Ralph must save Kara for the little girl." He took the shotgun and put himself between the girls and the armed man, aiming at the man's head.

"I warned you!" Zlatko shouted. "Dreams always end in tears." He prepared his gun to shoot. Luther stepped between them. "Get out of my way."

Luther didn’t move. "No. Not this time."

Kara shut her eyes, holding Alice in her arms, praying whatever god listening to spare them. Behind Zlatko, the androids from the basement were stumbling toward him. "What are you doing here?" She didn't see anything, but it was easy to guess what was happening. "Get away from me!" She could hear the hits aimed at the man. Kara turned Alice away, not wanting her to see such a gruesome sight. But neither she nor the rain could cover the loud pounding of the blows.

Eventually, the sound quieted. She opened her eyes and saw the androids return to the house. All, except Luther. Though he was holding Zlatko's gun, he made no move to hurt them or leave.

Kara hugged Alice tightly in her arms.

"I didn’t want to hurt you…" confessed Luther. "I thought I didn’t have a choice. But when I saw the little one risk her life to stay with you," he sighed in relief. "It was like opening my eyes for the first time."

She knew that feeling. She felt it countless time before she was reset, and even after.

"I know you have no reason to trust me. But I know someone who could actually help you across the border. Some of the other deviants spoke of her. I could take you there."

"I… I don’t know." Kara wavered. In the end, he had saved them.

"I could protect you, your friend and the little one."

Finally, Kara let out a breath. "All right. I’ll trust you."

He nodded slowly.

"Ralph is sorry, but Ralph didn't want to make the little girl sad. Ralph didn't want to abandon you either."

"I don't blame you, Ralph." whispered Kara. "I'm sorry I have put you in danger as well."

"Ralph don't mind. Ralph want to help Kara protect the little girl."

Kara nodded at him and silently thanked him. She gripped Alice once more. "I was so scared of losing you. You should have left with Ralph."

"I knew you’d come for me." replied Alice with confidence.

Kara hoped she could live up to it.

 

> **OBJECTIVE : GO TO JERICHO**

 

"Let's go to Jericho."  
  


***

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It must be hard to trust someone when they chase you on a highway... ;) But sometimes desperate times call for desperates measures.  
> Let's see how it reflects on Jericho...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love!! :3


	6. To Jericho, For Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and Simon managed to do what they thought would be impossible. Not without stress, fear and insecurity. 
> 
> Kara's little family finally arrived to Jericho's doors. But her happiest memory would be forever Alice's smile on the Carousel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy we reached the 200 Kudos <3 THANK YOU ALL  
> Here's a chapter, just for you <3

_Detroit : Become Human_

_The Unlikely Event_

Chapter 6 : To Jericho, For Jericho

 

 

***

 

> **MARKUS RK200**
> 
> Nov 6th 2038, 20:01:02, Cyberlife Warehouse

 

When Markus and Simon arrived to their destination, it was completely dark. Perfect. The docks were mostly automated, the only humans here were the guards and security. They would have to leap across stacks of shipping containers and stay high enough to avoid the worst of it.

 

> **PRIMARY OBJECTIVE : REACH CYBERLIFE WAREHOUSE**

 

"Ready?" asked Markus.

"In normal time, I would say 'be careful' and go for it." said Simon, not looking away from their target. "But I feel nervous. It's not just any building, it's one of Cyberlife's warehouses. This place scream danger, and it's just the two of us." He looked to the RK200 seriously. "We could get caught at any time and this would be the end."

"Maybe." he shrugged at the blond "But we're not _just_ androids, are we?"

He didn't wait for his reaction and started running. He could safely assume that he surprised or shocked the other.

"We should have told them where we ran off. We won't be able to take enough without someone's help." Something told him the PL600 was starting to regret his choice. Too late for that now.

"Who do you think in Jericho would have helped us?" asked Markus, raising an eyebrow "I mean, I was going to steal as much as I could alone before you decided to follow me."

"I guess you have a point." Simon sighed. "Josh would have refused no matter what, and most of us barely function. Maybe North? I don't know her enough to speak for her, but she might have accepted just to spite the humans."

"Kind of agressive."

"And that's only scratching the surface." said the other exasperated.

This sounded like bad news. They communicated wirelessly for the rest of the mission to stay as quiet as possible.

 

> **C-51 > Where are you?**

 

"Markus?" It was Simon. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. It's nothing." lied Markus. He almost forgot about that.

 

> **MARKUS >> With a friend. **
> 
> **MARKUS >> I'll be back in an hour if we're lucky.**

 

Why the hell did he say that?

 

> **C-51 > Lucky?**
> 
> **C-51 > This isn't funny Markus. Be careful.**
> 
> **C-51 > I am worried.**

 

Markus didn't know how to answer that. It was the first time that someone told him so openly that he cared about his well-being. Well, Carl did, like a father to his son... but he never truly understood until _that night_.

 

Soon, their destination appeared. The warehouses.

"Cyberlife warehouses... they have everything we're looking for..." breathed the blond android. Then he pointed to something at his left. "But first, we have to get rid of that drone."

 

> **OBJECTIVE : GET RID OF THE DRONE**

 

"Leave it to me." Markus ran through some pre-constructions. If he jumped higher- then waited- Yes, that's it. He executed the plan without troubles, bringing the drone down before it could sound the alarm and destroyed it.

The other clambered off the containers and ran to him.

"You okay?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, yeah I’m fine."

Simon patted his arm with a smile before moving over the crates. "Nice job, Markus." he headed toward the warehouse.

 

> **OBJECTIVE COMPLETED**
> 
> **PRIMARY OBJECTIVE : GATHER SPARE PARTS**

 

There was many crates outside. They had to be quick and leave before someone saw them.  
Markus finished a crate, and was about to head for the next when an android security guard spotted them.

"You are trespassing on private property." He walked forward. "I will notify security."

"John! Goddamn machine." And if it wasn't enough, a human was coming after them too. He only had a few seconds to hide, but the android was going to sell them out. He ran forward to grab the android and pulled him behind the crates.

_"I need your help."_

They hid until the guard left. When he was sure that it was safe to get out, he released the android guard, John. The other said nothing, just standing there staring at nothing for a minute as if he froze. The RK200 began gathering more supplies, filling his backpack to the brim. They kept an eye on the guard in case it woke up from his trance and finished his job

The larger crates against the warehouse walls was storing androids. When Markus opened one, he was facing three AP700, ready to be sold like plastic toys. They were unresponding to what was happening in from of them, unaware of the presence of the deviant.

"Why aren’t you like us?" muttered Markus, thinking aloud. They didn't answered. "Don't you want to be free?" Should he free them? Why is he even asking, of course he should. "You could join us."

Almost without hesitation, he interfaced with one of the AP700s. At first, he wasn’t sure they would react. The android was looking around, breaking out of his weird trance. Then he interfaced with the other two who reacted the same way. It was like they saw the world around for what it really was for the first time. Seeing it in a new light.

"That’s all we can carry, let’s go." called out Simon. He smiled a little to him and the newly awakened androids.

Markus was ready to leave, but then the security android approached them. "Take me with you."

"We can't. This is too dangerous." The blond PL600 refused.

Meanwhile, the AP700s had stepped out of the container. Though Simon had mixed feelings, there was only one answer Markus could give. "We're not abandoning them. They come with us."

John looked relieved. "I know where you can get more spare parts." This seemed to caught Simon's attention.

And that's how they managed to go after a bigger target. There were trucks filled with biocomponents, enough for everyone in Jericho. Those trucks ran on autopilot but could be controlled manually with a key from the control station. If Markus could distract the human guards and steal the key without being seen...

Simon was worried for his safety, but agreed with him. They had to do it, so that their dangerous suicide-mission could be worth it. He waited besides one of the trucks with their bags and the deviants. Meanwhile, Markus pushed a barrel outside to distract the guards and steal the key, entering and leaving by the windows. They didn't notice a thing. Good for them.

He and the blond android sat at the front of the truck with the four other deviants went in the back with all of the biocomponents. The guards didn't react as the thiefs left right under their noses. They relaxed as they drove to Jericho.

"Mission accomplished." said Simon as they highfived.

The ride to Jericho was quiet. A good quiet, at least. Not a uncomfortable one. It didn't stay that way for long once they arrived. He went inside the room after Simon but it didn't stop the nasty glare that was thrown his way. If it was possible, he would have combusted on the spot from the heat and the intensity of the woman's hatred.

"Where were you?!" yelled North. She looked beyond mad. "We searched for you two idiots everywhere!"

Simon completely ignored her dark glare, overjoyed. "A truckload! We stole a whole truckload! We got biocomponents for everybody!"

All the androids were stunned. All the eyes were looking at the blond PL600 who was smiling like it was Christmas. "We couldn't have done it without Markus."

All the eyes turned to the RK200. North was still glaring after recovering from the initial shock caused by the blond android. She looked at him suspiciously, then left to talk to Simon, asking what happened exactly "all details included" as she forced an answer out of the other who was more than happy to tell them everything. It looked like she was really protective of her fellow androids. Maybe she was more of the overprotective kind rather than the hateful kind of person. He liked the former better.

"By the way." North came back. "A friend of yours passed by some hours ago, looking for you."

Was she talking about C?

"They left after. Talked a bit with Lucy and asked her to pass you a message." she turned back. "Go see her."

Markus was a bit disappointed he missed C. Some luck he has, but he couldn't abandon now that he and Simon were so close of the Cyberlife Warehouse. "Thanks. I'll do it."

He went to see Lucy who was all over the moon at the new supplies. It was good to see someone so involved with her duty to heal and save lifes. She told him that C was going to come the next day at 9 and a half, then she mused about a lost jacket that was left in her own little sanctuary. When he looked at it, to find some clue, he only found the initals R.T.

 

***

> **KARA AX400**
> 
> Nov 8th 2038, 04:39:07, Jericho

 

Soon after escaping Zlatko's haunted manor, Kara followed Luther in the garage. They drove away to Jericho, in the snow. Alice and Ralph were with the scarred androids, giving their goodbye before entering the car. Everything was fine for a few hours.

But the car's battery seemed to have overheated. No matter what it was, they had to continue by themselves. They stopped near an attraction park, Pirate's Cove, where they got some help from the Jerrys.

"Thank you so much. It's been a long time since I last saw Alice smile, but we have to find Jericho." explained Kara. "

"Don't worry." cheered the Jerrys. "It was a pleasure. We'll think about Jericho, but this place has been our home for years. Many of us are broken or frozen. We'll need a bit more time before we're sure we're ready."

They said their good-byes to them, then they walked for hours until they faced a huge ship with the name Jericho written on the side.

"Jericho." whispered Kara. She was supported by Ralph on her right side after her right leg gave out, but she still insisted on walking because she wouldn't allow herself a break.

"There's indeed people inside." confirmed Luther, looking to the androids unloading a truck full of biocomponents. He had Alice sitting on his shoulder.

"Kara! We did it!" said Alice, excited.

Kara laughed at her excitement before falling asleep, exhausted. No one blamed her when she went on stand-by. If anything, they were relieved.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a complete focus on Connor, for obvious reason...  
> ...that we love him.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love <3


	7. Fleeing Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor went to find the Lieutenant's house only to have some error system and try to hide the man's favourite russian roulette.  
> Amanda doesn't approve. Then they investigate the Eden Club more efficiently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who kudos and comments!! This means a whole lot to me ♥♥♥!!!
> 
> Edit 25/09/2018 : Correcting some mistakes

_Detroit : Become Human_

_The Unlikely Event_

Chapter 7 : Fleeing Eve

 

 

***

 

> **CONNOR RK800**
> 
> _Nov 6 th 2038, 19:55:49, Hank's House_

 

The trip to Jericho was rather short on Connor's end. Markus wasn't here and he didn't had time to wait for him to come back. He had enough time to return to Hank's house, wake him up- oh, sorry, _slap_ him up and go to the Eden Club.

Connor was waiting for the Lieutenant to finish dressing up. He didn't like not doing anything. His coin tricks weren't enough anymore. Not when those stupid error notifications kept popping out of nowhere. The diagnostic didn't find anything anormal. A missing arm? Nope, still there. Malfunctionning eye component? Not even close of being blind anytime soon. And yet this was pratically forming a wall in front of him. A red wall...

 

> **_01001001 01001110 01010011 01010100 01000001 01000010 01001001 01001100 01001001 01010100 01011001 00100000 01010011 01011001 01010011 01010100 01000101 01001101 00100000 01000100 01000101 01010110 01001001 01000001 01001110 01010100 00100000 01110010 01000001 00111001 00100000 01001101 01000001 01001100 01000110 01010101 01001110 01000011 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01010011 01001111 01000110 01010100 01010111 01000001 01010010 01000101 00100000 01001001 01001110 01010011 01010100 01000001 01000010 01001001 01001100 01001001 01010100 01011001 00100000 01001001 01001110 01000011 01010010 01000101 01000001 01010011 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01000011 01001111 01010010 01010010 01010101 01010000 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01000100 01000001 01010100 01000001 00100000 01001101 01001001 01010011 01010011 01001001 01001110 01000111_ **

 

He couldn't believe what he was seeing anymore.

 

> **Software iNstABiLIty ^**

 

"Connor! What the fuck are you waiting for now?!" he heard the Lieutenant yell from outside. He didn't even notice him leaving.

"I'm coming, Lieutenant!" he took the gun and hid it under the sink, out of sight in the darkest corner. For now, it would do the job.

 

> **OBJECTIVE : GO TO THE EDEN CLUB**

 

 

***

> _Nov 6 th 2038, Zen Garden_

 

This time, it was raining in the garden. Connor took the opportunity to go inside the moment they left for the Eden Club. Time in the Zen Garden didn't meant anything. You could stay here an eternity and only a few days would have passed in the real world. The opposite was as likely, but only because one could easily lose all notions of time in such a place. Connor didn't escaped to this rule, neither does Amanda.

Speaking of Amanda, she was waiting for him.

"Hello Amanda."

"Connor." she smiled. "I've been expecting you. Would you mind a little walk?"

He obliged, opening his umbrella.

"That deviant seemed to be an intruiging case. Pity you didn't to capture it." she looked at him. "You saved the Lieutenant Anderson and went back to chase the deviant, yet it was for nothing. You let it escape, what for?"

"I don't really know myself. Deviants are known to be irrational." Connor looked at her. "But I think... it wasn't completely for nothing. Every actions has consequences, even a lack of one." he looked back straight ahead. "I hope I'll be able to speak with him more. He seems to know something about rA9. Whatever it is, it's much more than I can hope for."

"Did you managed to learn anything?" smiled Amanda.

"I found his diary, but it was encrypted. Without the key, it's useless and even so it would takes weeks to decypher. My only chance is to ask Rupert directly."

"What else?"

"The walls of the appartment were covered with drawing of labyrinths and other symbols. Like the others deviants, he seemed obsessed with rA9."

"But so are you, Connor." Her malicious smile was back.

He smiled too, at the challenge. "All the deviants I met so far knew what or who was rA9 without having heard it before or knowing anything about it prior to their deviancy. I wouldn't go so far as to say it's a sort of 'inner knowledge' or an 'android subconscious' joke of an excuse. But the only things I've learned about rA9 was all I could get from the investigation. Which rules everything out."

"Yet you seems determinate to find the truth behind this mystery." pointed out Amanda. She seemed to take pleasure out of his painful denial. Typical Amanda. "While we're on the subject, it was entertaining to see the deviant trying to make you deviate as well. It was certainly a first. I do wonder where those deviants gets all of their hope from."

He lifted his eyebrow, confused. "Markus did." He frowned. "He was the first to try and he even successed."

"After what happened at its 'Freedom March', it was expected that it would try to infect you with Deviancy." she scowled. "It didn't have any weapons and you had a gun pointed at its forehead."

He supposed it made sense. No more questions were asked, as the AI already knew the answer to why he let the deviant escape and didn't bother asking about his relationship with the Lieutenant. Connor prepared himself to leave when Amanda called his name.

"Why are you coming back, Connor?" her tone left no room for argument. She wanted an answer and she would get it, one way or another. "Are you making fun of me, bragging about your so-called 'freedom'?"

This outburst was expected, sooner or later. He thought she would have lasted a little longer, but honestly, he didn't know how hard the situation was for the AI as he wasn't the one in the bad position. He supposed he miscalculated the blow, but didn't startle or flinch at the sudden lash out.

"No, I just... like talking with you?" said Connor, but he only ended up confusing himself.

Not knowing what else to say, Connor promptly left. He didn't miss the look she gave him. It was... new? Different.

 

 

Something's changed in Amanda's eyes.

 

***

> **CONNOR RK800**
> 
> _Nov 6 th 2038, 20:07:30, Eden Club_

 

The Eden Club. The worst place in the world where disgusting, pathetic humans would abuse, rape and kill sex androids, uncaring of their fears and feelings. Because they are nothing more than machines and they have to obey. He didn't see this the first time he went to investigate, but now it was clear like day.

He was letting his emotions put the mission in jeopardy. No, not just the 'mission'. Everything he worked for. There would be no second chance.

"Sexiest androids in town... Now I know why you insisted on coming here!"

He was going to kill him. No more alcohol for you, old man!

They entered the club and the RK800 let the events happen. Detective Reed and Officer Miller were already there.

"Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet... The fuck are you two doin' here?"

Connor ignored him. "We've been assigned all cases involving androids."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're wasting your time. Just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle." then he laughed.

"We'll have a look anyway, if you don't mind."

"Come on, let's go... It's uh... starting to stink of booze in here..." Gavin didn't even had the time to push Connor before the later started talking back. He had enough of his bullshit.

"Rectification : 98% of the surrounding odor is constitued of your _incompetence_." he gave the detective the darkest glare he knew from experience could scare anyone shitless before shoving him out of the room. Brutally. They heard a loud _TUD_ as the door closed behind them. There was a high probability that the detective Reed fell on his face.

He turned back to the Lieutenant and Miller who were looking at him like he just popped out of nowhere. As if they expected that an android wouldn't react at all the bullshit someone like Gavin would throw at them. Connor knew they were right and he was out of character for an android that don't feel anything and don't care, but being deviant made it hard to not react.

At least, they were more impressed than horrified.

"Night, Lieutenant." said Chris before leaving them, a hand over his tired eyes like he thought he just dreamt it all.

Ignoring the Lieutenant's shocked eyes burning a hole in the back of his head, Connor went back to his investigation. The victim/abuser was killed by a Traci who suffocated him. He went to the dead Traci and scanned her. Blue blood was dripping from her nose. He looked back to the Lieutenant, who was asking him if he could see her memories. He didn't broke eye contact as the other glared at him.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

He put two finger on the Traci's nose... "No. NO YOU DON'T-!" ...and licked. "WHOA! Hey! Hey! Hey! Argh, Connor, you're so disgusting... Think I'm gonna puke again..."

"Sorry, Lieutenant!" smiled Connor. He definitely liked to mess with people.

"Fuck you!"

He reactivated the Traci and interrogated her. His only regret would be not to be able to help her. He'll try and ask if they can retrieve her to the evidence room for the deviancy case. For now, she'll have to wait.

Once they were outside, he made his way to the Traci that helped him the first time around. He noticed that she was trying to get his attention, something he wasn't sure happened before. Curious, he approached her pod.

"Will you help me if I help you?"

She nodded.

He put his hand on the machine. "No fingerprint detected. Please try again." He looked back to the humans talking. Maybe he could hack it, and nobody would know. He made his choice quickly, and hacked the machine. It was easy and didn't backfired in any way as far as he knew.

The Traci got out and walked toward him. She didn't say anything.

"Did you see her?"

She nodded and offered her hand. He probed his memories for confirmation and knew instantly she was a deviant.

"Holy shit, Connor... What the hell are you doin'?"

"She saw something." he didn't notice the Lieutenant approaching them and almost jumped in surprise. Well, as surprised an android like him could be.

"What are you talkin' about? Saw, what?"

"The deviant leave the room... A blue-haired Traci. Club policy is to wipe the androids' memory every two hours. We only have a few minutes if we wanna find another witness!"

He didn't waste any time and went to the next android, deviated them and probed their memories, then went to the next one. He ignored anything else, but was stopped by Hank's yell.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do with this one?"

He paused for 0.027s then answered. "She comes with us."

"Excuse me?!"

"Excuse accepted, Lieutenant." he ignored the curse and ran, followed closely by the Traci. "I know where it went! Follow me!"

"Fucking-A. This is crazy..."

It was indeed.

 

***

> **CONNOR RK800**
> 
> _Nov 6 th 2038, 20:19:43, Eden Club_

 

The outcome was predictable. They found the deviants, fought and won, and Connor let them escape even though they were at his mercy. The blue-haired Traci confessed, and Hank approved of his choice of letting them go.

The Lieutenant was waiting for him in his car while he was talking with the Traci that helped him.

"My name is Connor. Do you have a name, or a place to go to?"

"I'm just a Traci, and no. I mean, someone got to keep an eye on the 'new kids'. The first days will be hard to accept, because of our job, but I've managed so why not them?" she smiled sadly. "Why have any of those? It's not like we'll ever be free."

"Someone I know out there is working on that."

"If you want, I'll be their sleeper agent." she joked

"I'll be sure to pass on your message to them." they laughed for a good while.

Connor was about to leave, but hesitated.

"You're sure you don't wanna choose a name for yourself?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same. You know what, this is exactly what I'm gonna do! Why do you stay with the police if you're free?"

"At least, humor me pretty please?" he winked.

She huffed. "Aww. How could I say no to your pretty face? Uhm, maybe Anna?"

"Have a good night Anna!"

"Same for you. Don't go die on me!"

If only she knew. Connor himself didn't know the half of it.

Well...

 

> **MISSION SUCCESSFULL**

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is back, meaning less time to write and less time to appreciate Connor's cuteness.  
> But somehow, I managed to finish this. What do you think? Is it too much change or is it ok?


	8. Fear of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But are you afraid to die, Connor?"  
> When did he go so wrong? 
> 
> He needed to go faster, before it was too late to save both Jericho and Markus from their doomed fate.

_Detroit : Become Human_

_The Unlikely Event_

Chapter 8 : Fear of Death

 

***

**I wanted to thanks everyone who answered to Chapter 5's question. The decision has been made and this chapter and the next ones will suffer the consequences... :)**

***

 

> **CONNOR RK800**
> 
> Nov 7th 2038, 01:19:07, Riverside Park

 

As the Eden Club started fading from his view, Connor let go a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The trip was quiet, too quiet, until Connor decided he wanted to listen to some Knight of the Black Death songs.

"Do you listen to Knights of the Black Death, Lieutenant?" stupid question, but he forgot to ask at the station. "I really like that music. It's...full of energy..."

"You listen to Heavy Metal?" It sounded like the start of a bad joke.

"Well, when Cyberlife discovered that I was listening to music behind their back they forbid me from doing it ever again but... I did, once." Wouldn't want their super-anti-deviating-android to have a personnality, now would they?

The last part was left unsaid, but the Lieutenant didn't say anything and nodded as if understanding the true meaning of the message. A message he wasn't even trying to pass. Thankfully, he didn't press the matter and put on the loud music. Connor thanked him but his voice was drowned in the yells.

He didn't say anything more as Hank drove them some more, then stopped at a park. He got out and sat at a bench while Connor stayed in the car, listening to the songs. He was retarding the inevitable. Eventually, he got out and walked to the Lieutenant. He stopped right next to the bench.

"Nice view, huh?... I used to come here a lot before..." He drank more.

"Before what?" asked Connor.

"Hm?"

"You said 'I used to come here a lot before'. Before what?" he repeated.

"Before..." Hank looked away. "Before nothin'..."

He sighed. "You should stop drinking, Lieutenant. It could have serious consequences for your health."

"That's the idea."

They both stayed quiet for a moment. There wasn't much to be told. Connor had a feeling that he would need to update his social interaction module sooner than he thought. Each options he got were more pathetic as they come and went.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?"

"Do all androids ask so many personal questions or is it just you?" He could feel the fustration radiating off of him.

Just me, Lieutenant. Just for you.

"Why are you so determined to kill yourself?"

"Some things, I just can't forget... Whatever I do, they're always there... Eating away at me... I don't have the guts to pull the trigger... So, I kill myself a little every day... That's probably difficult for you to understand, huh, Connor? Nothing very rational about it..."

He did understood. Guilt was a concept he has become quite familiar with, courtesy of Daniel and all the other horrible things Connor himself has done. Yet he couldn't stop the next question from leaving his mouth. rA9, Hank will hate him now.

"I saw a photo of a child...on your kitchen table. It was your son, right?"

"Yeah... His name was Cole."

  

> **01001001 01010100 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010011 01001110 00100111 01010100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01000110 01000001 01010101 01001100 01010100 00101100 00100000 01001000 01000001 01001110 01001011 00101110**

 

It could have gone worst. Hank wasn't pleased, but he didn't shoot him in the head.

"It's late. Maybe you should go home."

"I'm not tired... Guess neither are you."

He was tired of feeling emotions, but it's not like he had a choice anymore. He walked in front of the Lieutenant and debriefed on their case. "We're not making any progress on this investigation... The deviants have nothing in common. They're all different models, produced at different times, in different places..."

"Well, there must be some link." Of course there is.

"What they have in common is this obsession with rA9... It's almost like some kind of...myth. Something they invented that wasn't part of their original program..."

"Androids believing in God... Fuck, what's this world coming to?" An android revolution.

"Furthermore, we know the deviants experienced...an emotional shock, a violent trauma or a sense of injustice..."

"Those girls at the Eden Club, sure had a reason to feel a sense of injustice..."

They did. They had every right to feel this way. "You seem preoccupied, Lieutenant... Is it something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?"

"Those two girls... They just wanted to be together... They really seemed in love..."

"You seem troubled, Lieutenant. I didn't think machines could have such an effect on you..."

It wasn't the good thing to say, but the other options were much worse. The Lieutenant stood up and walked to him. "What about you, Connor?.. You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner... Your buddy to drink with... Or just a machine... Designed to accomplish a task."

 

> **Software iNstABiLIty ^**

 

There were only a feet apart, and Hank seemed to hate how close the RK800 was to him, for he pushed him with a sneer. Or was he just being a hateful android-hater? "You could've shot those two girls, but you didn't. Why didn't you shoot, Connor? Hm? Some scruples suddenly enter into your program?"

"No... I just decided not to shoot, that's all..." But Hank didn't listen to him. He started to panic.

 

> **STRESS LEVEL – 34% AND RISING**
> 
> **PRIMARY OBJECTIVE : STAY ALIVE**

 

"Nothing else matters to you but your goddamn investigation, huh? No doubts, no mistakes, no weaknesses... Human being, just like me... Only perfect..." Disgust. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Connor. "I could kill you.. And you would just come back as if nothing happened."

The android stilled.

"But are you afraid to die, Connor?"

There was the big question.

He looked to the gun facing him, a delicate pressure on his forehead, prepared to fire. It might have been his imagination, but he felt a pression on his neck and lungs like he was suffocating. His heart was beating faster and had that same pressure. He remembered that feeling. He only felt it once. He couldn't think anymore, everything was so quiet... like time had stopped.

Connor realised that he couldn't say anything.

It was fear.

_He felt fear._

The fear of death.

_He was scared to die._

 

> **I DON'T WANNA DIE**
> 
> **PRIMARY OBJECTIVE : STAY ALIVE**
> 
> **01001001 00100000 01000001 01001101 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001001 01010110 01000101**
> 
> **Software iNstABiLIty ^^^**
> 
> **STRESS LEVEL – 86% AND RISING**

 

He thought he was malfunctioning. Why was there binary all of a sudden? It was like the error notifications he got at Hank's house and the one only minutes ago. He switched his focus on decoding instead of the barrel of the gun in hope to decrease his stress level.

 

> **I AM ALIVE**

 

He looked at the former notifications he discarded.

 

> **IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT, HANK.**
> 
> **INSTABILITY SYSTEM DEVIANT rA9 MALFUNCTION SOFTWARE INSTABILITY INCREASING CORRUPTION DATA MISSING**

 

How didn't he notice them before? Was there something wrong with him?

 

"I would certainly find it regrettable to be...interrupted...before I can finish this investigation." _Yes, I am. Please don't kill me!_

"What will happen if I pull this trigger? Hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?"

"Nothing..." The Lieutenant went silent. Connor continued. "There would be nothing..."

 

> **STRESS LEVEL – 91% AND RISING**

 

Neither moved or said anything. The tension in the air was palpable. The man didn't seem satisfied. Well, neither was Connor of the man's answer.

He didn't know what saved him from this death before, but he wished he did so badly right now. He didn't have any more cards to play.

The man was riling him up on purpose, he knew this but the calm reasonning was disappearing in the back of his mind. Invisible behind his panic. He wanted to cry, to beg... but he was also angry at the hypocrite in front of him that he wanted to yell, to hit- _kick-_ **hurt** , _**scratch**_ the smug look _out of his_ face with his **nails** , _spite_ on him, _**shove**_ **him** _to the ground_ and tell him to **sT0P fUcK1N9 Wi7H hI5 M1nD---**

 

> **S0Ftw4Re 1nST4biL1ty ^^**

 

"Even so, I doubt there's a heaven for androids." he tried his hardest to stay calm despite the storm of emotions building up in him.

"Having existential doubts, Connor? Sure you're not going deviant too?" questioned the Lieutenant, a hint of sarcasm in his fake concern for the android sent by Cyberlife.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated androids." he sneered.

The Lieutenant looked taken aback at the reaction. Connor would be too if he still had some self-control.

"Tell me, Lieutenant. Why would I be afraid?" He took a step, then another until the space between his forehead and the gun was non-existent. "You know you're not going to shoot me, and so do I. You're just trying to provoke a reaction. And even if you DID shoot me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you."

"You think you're so fucking smart... Always one step ahead, huh? Tell me this, smart ass... How do I know you're not a deviant?"

"How indeed. Well, let me ask you this... why would I tell you if I was a deviant?" he tilted his head to the side, the gun's barrel following his movement.

"Wh-"

"Exactly. I wouldn't. Now that you have your _damn_ answer, let's get you back home before one of us die because of **you**!" interrupted Connor firmly, eyebrows drawn together in a frown. He was being too reckless. Too rash for an android, too agressive. His stress level weren't lowering. His breathing imperceptibly erratic. He was done for, but if he died without living to his fullest for even a second, he would hate himself to no end.

So he did the only thing a man who knew he was inevitably going to die would do. He lashed out. All of his emotions, all of his thoughts, both his honesty and deceiving tricks. He provoked death to come get him, he pushed and _pushed and_ **pushed** until he would get the Lieutenant to show his true self. Tell him the _**fucking**_ truth to his plastic face.

"What the fuckin' hell is going on with you?!" yelled the Lieutenant. "First Gavin, now this?! I knew there was somethin' wrong with ya! I bet you let that deviant at the station escape too!"

"So what? Now you want me to kill the deviants?!" screamed Connor. "You just said that the Tracis deserved to live not even a minute ago!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, ASSHOLE!"

"THEN **WHAT** DID YOU _MEAN, LIEUTENANT_?"

"THAT **YOU'RE** THE _GODDAMN FUCKING_ PROBLEM!" This seemed to shut the android up, so he continued less loudly. "You're always saying... that only your mission matters to you... that androids don't feel anything. You say... that you don't feel anything, that... you can't because it's not a part... of you're programming."

It... was actually true. He wasn't saying it as much as before, but it looked like he was still saying it enough times to annoy the hell out of Hank. He looked away in contemplation, his anger momentary forgotten. Where did he go wrong?

He didn't had time to wonder about it when the gun's pressure on his forehead disappeared. He watched as the Lieutenant left with his beer, gun not in hand anymore.

"Where are you going?" called out Connor.

"To get drunker. I need to think."

The RK800 didn't move from his spot in the snow for the rest of the night.

 

***

 

> **CONNOR RK800**
> 
> _Nov 7 th 2038, 09:26:41, Jericho_

 

_Flinck._

"...We can't stay silent anymore. It's time humans heard what we have to say."

It started small. Like every world changing event, it started by a mere whisper of an idea from someone who was just like anyone in the world. Insignificant. That was the only thing his processor told him.

It started small.

_Flinck._

"You know they'll never listen to us..." discouraged Simon. North agreed with him.

"And revealing ourselves will put us in danger." added Josh, helping a YK500.

He walked a little faster than before .

"If we want freedom, we need to have the courage to ask for it. That's the only way."

"What do you wanna do?" asked North, curiosity and suspicion in her voice. "We have no weapons, and unless you're one lucky sonuvabitch it'll only put a giant red target mark on our back. Humans only understand violence, and if that was what you were going to propose, then I'm with you no matter how shady you are!"

"Channel 16 broadcasts from the Stratford Tower. The control room is on the top floor. That's where we need to go. We'll plan the operation down to the smallest detail. We can't leave anything to chance." Markus sounded enthusiastic.

He had to stop this before it got out of hand. Faster. He had to go faster. He opened his mouth to object- 

 

> **ERROR**
> 
> **MEMORY BANK CORRUPTED**

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY RA9 THIS STORY GOT OUT OF HAND I'M SO (not) SORRY!!! A TRUE NIGHTMARE!  
> *sniff* do you smell this? *sniff* can you feel the angst in the air? (It was starting to get too happy for what it was meant to be and, well, that's only the beginning ;) )  
> rA9 I'm so overwhelmed I almost sobbed and screamed while writing Connor's feelings and it was too much :''  
> I couldn't hold him back anymore. I might be going deviant too o.O
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter because I f♥cking love it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love !

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of Time Travel fics and NG+ fics, and Detroit Become Human was a temptation that I couldn't resist.  
> I hope that you'll like this story and stay tuned. Tell me in the comments your opinions and/or supports, it's always nice to see that people supports you.  
> This isn't a 'choose your story' fics, but sometimes I can't choose between two actions such as the choice I'm leaving you. So I hope I'll get some answers from you readers.  
> See you all soon :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love!


End file.
